The Spirit Bender
by DB-KT
Summary: Roku pleads with Clockwork to send an unknowing Danny to help regain balance in the Avatar World; which Clockwork agrees to. Now, Danny only has two choices, either he helps the Avatar or let the world fall into ruin; all the while trying to find a way back home. Both DP and ATLA after show finales. Show pairings only.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Somewhere in the many green hued abyss of the Ghost Zone, stood a castle-like structure with a clock in the upper most tower. Around the place were floating gears, turning as they measured time. Inside the castle building, housed one of the most ancient and powerful ghost of the Ghost Zone; a blue-hued ghost called Clockwork. His former title, The Master of Time or Time Master. This ghost has been around for a very long time, watching over the timeline of his universe to make sure that nothing goes too astray.

Of course, this means that he is most often bothered by people that seek his help. Most often by these one-eyed creatures called the Observants; that had once hired the Time Ghost to destroy a certain person.

But that is a different story.

No, the Time Master wasn't being bothered by those green one-eyed creatures; instead he was being bothered by an elderly man.

One that was not from his universe.

"So." Said the Time Ghost. His broad shoulders faced towards the red-clad man. "You want me to give you permission to allow this boy into your world?" The blue ghost turned to face the old man, his rubies eyes twinkled. "Just because your…Avatar?" The elderly man nodded his head to show that the ghost was correct. "Cannot handle the spirits that now roam the living world of your universe." The elderly man nodded again, his white beard dipping lower to the ground.

"Yes." The old man said, his voice deep and firm; but yet somehow soft and kind. "You're the boy's Guardian. So I thought it would be wise to ask for your permission before dragging him to somewhere that may harm him."

"Which it will." Said the Time Master as his from began to shift. The old man watched in mild awe as the Master of Time morphed from an adult to an elderly man. A long trail of white hair appeared on the older Time Master's chin, surpassing his purple cloak.

"You do realize _what _the boy is?" The older Time Master spoke, his voice deep and somewhat hoarse. The other old man nodded.

"Yes. That he is why he will be perfect." The red-clad man said seriously. "The current Avatar, Aang, needs help with the spirit problem in my world. A half human, half spirit person would be perfect. He would certainly benefit the Avatar's problem. And once the problem is solved, Aang would be able to send him back here."

"But I think you still fail to grasp the situation entirely." Said the other as the Grandfather clock in his chest began to swing a bit faster. "The child you wish to be sent into your world is a half human, half _ghost_ hybrid. You see, there are differences between your spirits and our ghosts. Though they have many of the same qualities and abilities of each other, but each have their own extremes.

"Here, every ghost has the basic powers; just as your spirits. But, each ghost also has their own unique abilities that make them different from each other and an elemental core that would react to any dramatic changes at which the ghost may experience."

"Such as being teleported into a different universe?" The old man said. The purple cloaked elder nodded his hooded head.

"Yes. Definitely that. Danny, the one you wish to send to your world, his core is highly sensitive because of his…being."

"You mean him being alive but yet dead?" Said the foreign man. Once again, the other nodded his head.

"Sending him into a completely different universe would cause his core to react in a very painful way; harming him more than helping him. And not only will he be affected, but everyone else around him. Last I checked your spirits are highly attuned to nature and the emotions of the living. Imagine having a half spirit hybrid. His emotions would be completely thrown off and he'll eventually make everyone as irritable as him." At this, the blue ghost smiled slightly. "Though, it's hard to imagine him any more irritable as he is. I swear he's the most irritable ghost that I've ever met or watched."

It was silent while the other old man thought over what the local had just told him. If what he says is true…

"But he'll still be able to survive in my environment, right?" Asked the elder man. The other frowned as his form began to morph again.

"Right." Said the child Time Master. He frowned, his buck teeth showing. "But that still doesn't mean that he should go."

"Please, Clockwork." The old man said, his voice somewhat pleading. "I know you're a little protective over the boy, especially since the last time the Avatar of my world that seek your help didn't end well… But times have changed. There are none of _them_ in my world anymore. That's why I-my world-need him. He's the only one who could help Aang control the spirit problem of my world." The Time Master frowned more and turned his small back towards the older man, watching a screen that showed a disheveled sleeping raven-haired teen. The older man saw the teen, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"You care dearly for him, don't you?" He asked, his pleading voice gone, replaced with a proud grandfather's. The Time Master nodded.

"Roku?" The Master of Time called out, using the older man's name for the first time that the foreigner had entered his universe. Roku's eyes traveled over to the child. The child turned, his blood red eyes stared at the old man.

"Do you swear that you'll watch over him while he's in your world?" The Time Master whispered his care for the hybrid so clear in his voice.

"Yes." Said Roku without any hesitation.

"Do you vow that Danny will only stay as long as his help is needed?"

"Of course."

"And, will you do anything to protect him when he is stuck and no one else can save him? Will you save him, if the situation arises?"

Roku was silent, thinking over the question before he finally answered.

"I shall; if necessary."

The instant that Roku said that, he felt like he had just made a deal; one that if he were to break, that he would lose his afterlife. But he most certainly isn't gonna back down. No. Aang needs help; and Roku knew that this 'Danny' was the answer to Aang's problem. His determination to protect the current Avatar burned the older man like lava. If he must, he will protect the halfa at any cost.

The two beings stared at each other for a few minutes, letting the silence rule the atmosphere. The child sighed as his form changed back into that of an adult's.

"I still don't like it; but if you're in that dire need of help, then so be it." Said the adult before he sighed. He looked up at the foreigner, his cold dead eyes calculating. "But, allow me to send him to your universe. Since I am his Guardian after all." Roku nodded his head.

"Of course." He said, sensing that the Master of Time isn't finished yet. The ghost nodded his head, a sly smile on his lips. He, then, raised his Time specter and pointed it at the previous Avatar.

"I, Clockwork, Master of Time of this universe, hereby allow Avatar Roku, of his universe, to take Daniel James Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, along with him; his stay only lasting as long as the current Avatar, Avatar Aang, the last Airbender, deems that he no longer needs Danny's help and will return back home, to his own universe."

Now Roku really felt like he had just stroke a deal with the Time ghost, who smirked at the previous Avatar's discomfort. The specter was trained on the old man for a while longer before it was slowly lowered.

"There. Now if what had happened last time happens again; I will have full permission to have revenge." Clockwork said darkly. Roku swallowed a small gulp of air. He knows that the Time Master isn't being mean on purpose. The Time Master remembers the last time an Avatar had come for his help, thousands of years ago.

And he most certainly did not forget it.

"Of course." Roku said his voice quiet as he bowed at the Time Master; who returned it with a bow of his own. Though Roku has no idea how he could do it, for the ghost has no legs.

"I will send Danny to your world shortly." The Time Master said before a huge clock hand appeared. In one sweeping motion, the hand moved clockwise in a hurl of blue energy, making the Master of Time disappear. Roku stared at where the Master of Time once floated before him, too, disappeared from the ghost's universe…

And returned to his own.

* * *

In a blue hued bedroom in Amity Park of the United States of America, a huge clock hand appeared out of nowhere, turning in a full circle to reveal the blue colored ghost. The hand disappeared with a sliding door sound, the light disappearing along with it.

A gasp rang out in the dead silent room. The Time Master smiled fondly at the raven-haired teen as a light blue mist escapes the teen's lips, spiraling upward in the air until fading out. The teen shivered, his body instinctively curled into a ball as his teeth clattered, the device in his hand pressed tightly against his chest. Clockwork, still smiling, floated closer to the halfa.

As he neared the teen he frowned, seeing what Danny was clutching tightly to his chest was his new iPhone generation five. The Time Master wanted to take away the teen's phone; where the halfa would be going, there will be no need for it; but he halted his gloved hand, his smile grew sad.

Maybe it would better if Danny kept the phone; as a way someone would keep a picture. Clockwork knows that Danny-okay, mostly Sam-had taken pictures and stored them onto his phone; along with a movie and tons of games.

The Time Master's hand came closer to his own body, reaching for one of his cloak pockets. His hand quickly delved in and came back out just as fast, a necklace in his clenched fist.

But, of course it wasn't just any ordinary necklace; but one of his own inventions…

The Time Medallion.

Clockwork smirked, already knowing what Danny's reaction would be when he takes off the Medallion in hopes of instantly returning back to his home.

But it will not work this time. Clockwork thought to himself as he placed the necklace over the sleeping teen's neck, making the Medallion intangible so that it would easier for him. The Medallion will have a different purpose this time; and Danny will have to figure that one out the hard way.

His fingers brushed against the halfa's cheek, making the teen's eyes snap open. His sky blue eyes were wide in shock at the freezing cold touch until they landed onto the Time ghost. Danny visibly relaxed.

"Clockwork…" Danny mumbled, already falling back asleep, a smile on his face as his tired eyes stared dully at the Time Master. The Time Master sighed, a playful smile tugging on his lips.

"Good Evening Danny." Clockwork began. "So tell me; since when do you ignore your ghost sense?"

"Since when…ghosts…attack me….for…" At this, the teen yawned loudly. He, then, snuggled into his mattress, his eyes closed again. "…twelve hours…straight…." The Master of Time winced, already knowing the reason the teen was tired but asked anyways.

"But…." Danny mumbled out, somewhat trying to fight against sleeping in order to talk to his Guardian. "…you already knew that….didn't you…?" A proud smile crept on Clockwork's face.

"Yes, yes I did." The Time Master confirmed the halfa. Then he chuckled, making the teen's right eye open, frowning at the Time Ghost.

"Why…are you…laughing?"

"Because I'm happy that you're showing that you're not always clueless." The Time Master answered, making the teen rolled his tired eye.

"I'm fifth teen years old…Clockwork." Said the teen as to tell his Guardian the reason why his cluelessness is slowly diminishing away. "Plus, I've been…fighting ghosts….for over a year…now…."

"And with everyone knowing who you really are, ghosts aren't afraid to attack you anymore." Clockwork said gravely. Danny didn't need to reply to his Guardian, for its true. Ever since the world learned that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were one of the same; ghosts have been attacking him at any given second of the day.

Danny grumbled something unintelligible and closed his eye against his Guardian. The Time Master let out a sigh before speaking once more.

"But I've got some good news for you Danny." Clockwork whispered he hand began to tweak with his Time specter.

"Hm?"

"You're gonna have a break from ghost fighting." The Time Master said, looking over the halfa's casual clothes.

"That's…..good…." Danny mumbled out. Then he snored, signaling that he was asleep. The Master of Time let out a chuckle at how fast the halfa had fallen asleep on him. He pointed his specter at the young halfa, bright blue energy gathering in-between the two spikes from the specter's W.

"Yes, Danny." Clockwork said softly, getting ready to fire the energy at the sleeping teen. "That's very good." He said this as he fired.

The light blue energy flew towards the halfa, enveloping him like a cocoon. It caused no harm to the teen; in fact, it made the half smile as the energy settled. Then, like an old TV losing antenna reception, Danny's form frizzled from his bedroom; leaving the Time Ghost alone in the teen's room. He sighed, lowering his specter while pulling out a note out of his pocket from his other hand. He placed the note onto the halfa's bed, knowing that it would be the older sister to find the note. Clockwork paused, taking in the teen's room.

So many things could go wrong. Clockwork knew this. He cannot watch over Danny while he's in a different universe…unless it was during a solstice; but so many things could go wrong by then, and with Danny's luck_, anything_ could happen…

For better or for worse...

* * *

**Well, here it is. My own personal version of a crossover between Danny Phantom and Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Yeah, title is sooo original, right? Right, gonna figure out a better title as the story progresses.**

**And also using Clockwork as the one to send Danny to the world of Avatar. Totally original, right? Right?**

**Of course not.**

**Which reminds me, before the story even proceeds, I would like some reviews (yeah, I know I'm rude for asking for reviews flat-out). All I would like is to have at least five reviews to continue the story (just on this one chapter). Heck, the reviews can be just smiling faces for all I care, for all I really want to know if people are actually gonna read this.**

**Five reviews. And then I will post the First Chapter...if I get five reviews.**

**Okay, but yeah. I have been reading DP x ATLA fanfics and for the past few days, I've had a desire to do one of my own...so here it is.**

**Don't know why I'm doing another story, I'm still working on The Accident and Grim Reaper Chronicles, but here I am! Typing out a DP x ATLA crossover...sighs...**

**Oh, and before I let you guys go I'll have to...tell you something that deals with the (possible) continuation of this story.**

**First, I'm gonna torture the crud out of Danny.**

**Second, the story is gonna be in third person, but it's main focus is on Danny (cuz I'm obsessed with the ghost boy okay?).**

**Third, no weird pairings. Danny x Sam (though Sam isn't gonna be in here at all unless mentioned), Aang x Katarra, Zuko x May (I think that's right...), Sokka x Suki and Toph x... Toph x... T.O.P.H. x... . . . . . . . . ... Who ****_does_**** Toph ended up getting married to anyways? (Sorry, haven't been able to watch anything due to football season and college.)**

**Forth, DP takes place about half a year after Phantom Planet (Danny is 15, as stated in the story) and ATLA takes place a few weeks after the final episode (Aang defeats Sozin). So...isn't Aang like 13 or something?**

**Fifth... Gonna torture Danny some more. Yup. ^^**


	2. Chapter One

**Wow! Thanks for all of the reviews! I was certainly wasn't expecting 14 reviews! Thanks everyone! XD**

**Okay, as promised, the first chapter!**

**(I apologize ahead of time if someone seems a little too OOC.)**

**Let the torturing of Danny begin! ^^**

* * *

Chapter One

The halfa grunted; already not liking these odd…feelings?

Not only was his core burning, but there was a nasty headache creeping into the halfa's mind. Danny immediately recognized it as a little whiplash that he associates it with learning a new language, and also the after effect of trying to understand what the native speaker was saying in a fast tongue.

_Stupid Wulf and Tucker; talking in Esperanto on me again._ Danny thought to himself as he moaned in agony. He instinctively curled himself into a tight ball, as if he was trying to protect himself from someone kicking him. Something very soft was beneath him, and kept on getting into his clothes-which annoyed the halfa to death.

But his attention was abruptly directed towards his core and his heart when they twitched at the same time, making the halfa scream out in pain, his body forming into an even smaller ball.

_Why is this happening?_ Danny thought numbly to himself as the pain continued to inflict his being._ And what exactly is happening to me!?_

Danny felt his core began to hum, slowly and steadily; the familiar cold power cushioning his pain. But he frowned as something foreign made it known…

It was warmth.

Danny clenched his teeth, trying his best to push away the warmth and let the coldness rule over his body. But no matter what, the warmth repeating stabbed him.

"Stop it…." He moaned out, his eyes closed against the sunlight. He knows that the sun is up from the fact that he could see from the back of his eyelids was glowing orange. His sensitive ears picked up the calming sounds of crashing water, wave after wave of liquid rolling as one. Somehow, it distracted the halfa long enough to feel a little at peace; but the lava burning pain returned, stabbing his peace of mind right out of his mind.

"STOP IT!" He shrieked as his discomfort grew.

Was it just him, or did his powers suddenly left him? Danny panted quick and rampant, the pain slowly dulling away with each breath. That was when he realized that something terribly wrong has happened to him.

For the first time in over a year, he felt warm_-truly warm_. And…he just…he just could not describe the feeling of…._breathing_; of actually breathing again. It felt foreign to him. Breathing so much, just so that he could stay alive. And plus he felt so….heavy. As if he was suddenly tied down to an anchor, like a balloon. He also felt so weak, weak enough easily fall down like a house of cards. He frowned, not liking this new development at all. Instinctively, the halfa called upon his ghost half to calm his nerves.

But it did the exact opposite as Danny screamed from the pain.

"STOOOOOPPPP!" He screamed, panting heavily from the attack. The second that he had tried to call his ghost half, a pain like no other slammed into the halfa's senses, causing him to scream in utter agony. He immediately stopped trying to call his other half, still panting like a dog.

_I….can't….._ Danny thought to himself as tears began to burn through his eyelids. _I can't…'go ghost' anymore….. Why? …. Why?!_

The young halfa sobbed, so confused as to why his ghost half is locked away from him; and why everything was so unfamiliar… The warmth, the heaviness, the thought of actually breathing in order to live; why does it scare the halfa so? And what is up with this overwhelming blanket of discomfort that has settled into every single molecule of the teen? The weakness…. This stupid headache. … And the pain…? Why is he in so much pain? Did a ghost attack him while he was asleep or something?

_So…tired…._ Danny thought numbly to himself, his mind slowly shutting down on him. But only one thought blared through his torment.

_What's….happening…..to…_

_Me…?_

* * *

A couple dressed in warm colors walked along a beach, hand in hand. A couple of servants were nearby along with a guard, ready to be summoned at any given moment if the couple wishes so. They suddenly stopped, their feet slowly being buried under the sand. The lady sighs.

"We need to do this more often." Said the lady in a dry tone, but playfulness was hidden beneath it. A smile appeared on the lady's thin lips. The man, whose eyebrow scrunched closer to the huge scar on his face, looked at her puzzled.

"But I thought you don't like taking walks on the beach…" Said the man, his voice equally as dry as the woman's; but slightly confused at what she had just said. The lady frowned, letting out a little huff of air, causing the man to sigh in exasperation.

_Why must females be so complicated?_ He thought to himself. Then, he remembers how much she likes to make fun other people. A sly smile appeared on his face. He was just about to make a rude comment about someone when a loud shrill blasted through the music of nature. Immediately, the guard leapt into action, racing towards the couple with the servants following behind him.

"Zuko?" Said the black-haired lady. "What was that?" She said, meaning the cause of the shrieking. It almost sounds like someone's being tortured to death. The man shook his head, his ponytail fluttering slightly.

"Don't know." He told, facing towards where the scream of pain is coming from. "But I'm gonna find out…" He muttered to her before cautiously approaching the cry, his girlfriend following him.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" Cried out the servants/guard as the approached their lord. Zuko shook his head, signaling silence from them. Immediately they hushed, the guard pulling out a blade. The lady dug her hands beneath her cloak, where her needles were hidden.

The group slowly and steadily neared a rock formation that rose through the sandy beach, the cries of pain coming from the other side. Stealthily, they crept around the rock to see the cause of someone's pain.

They were shocked to see that it was a teenage boy, probably as old as the Fire Lord himself, curled into a ball as he shrieked. The boy's raven black hair was in a mess; wet and sticking up at odd angles from his sweat. The group's faces frowned at the clothes that the boy was wearing; especially the colors. He wore blue, white, and some traces of red; marking him as a foreigner...period. The Fire Lord nor has his girlfriend had ever seen these kinds of clothing before and immediately made them curious about the teen.

"Why is he crying?" Whispered a servant, her face full of concern at the boy's pain as they continued to stare at the shrieking teen. The group nearly jumped out of their skins when the boy's eyes snapped wide open. His sky blue eyes were full of nothing but confusion and hurt as his gaze landed onto the group.

"Who-?" He croaked out, but his eyes widen suddenly as he began to scream once more; clutching his chest where the heart beats. Zuko frowned at this; not sure what was wrong. The servants glanced at their lord, hoping that he would allow them to check to see what's wrong with the teen. He nodded and they hurried over to the boy with the guard trailing behind them.

"Hey, kid!" Cried out a servant as she neared the crying teen. He was still screaming as she neared; but now his hands were on the sides of his head, covering his ears. "Kid?" She echoed.

"Shut up." The kid muttered. The servants paused, confused at his reply while the guard halted, his neck hairs prickling. They shook their heads and walked closer to the teen.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up." The boy continued like a mantra, grimacing as his hands pressed tighter to his head. The couple frowned at the teen, perplexed as to why he was saying 'shut up' when no one was talking. Then something clicked in the Fire Lord's mind.

"Mai…" He said his right eye somewhat wide. The lady, Mai, turned her pale narrow face at the Fire Lord.

"What is it?" She said over the teen's mantra, which was steadily getting louder with each of the servants' step.

"I think…he's mad." Zuko said just as his servants finally reached the teen. The male servant bent his knees, lowering himself closer to the muttering teen.

"You okay, kid?" Said the male servant as he reached to touch the teen.

He shouldn't have done that. For the second that the servant's hand touched the teen, his icy eyes snapped wide open in surprised fear while frost began to form on the servant's hand.

Instantly, the servant whipped his hand away, crying aloud in shock over what had just happened. The teen instantly rolled onto his back and began to push himself with his legs away from the servant in a frantic hurry, bits of sand flying everywhere.

"A waterbender!" Cried out the guard as the servant wiped away the frost from his hand. The couple immediately ran over to the group once the word 'waterbender' reached their ears. If that's true then maybe the kid was truly lost, but that still doesn't explain his wardrobe.

"You okay, Hao?" Asked the female servant. The male nodded his expression a lot calmer.

"Yeah. Just some frost, that's all…" Hao said to this partner. The guard, curious about the teen, neared the down kid.

"Hey." He said to the teen, who was staring at his helmet. "I know you're scared," The couple notice that the teen's gazed lowered from the guard's face- "but that doesn't mean that you can just-" –and onto the sword that the guard had drawn in his hand. The teen's sky blue eyes went wide in panic.

Zuko immediately knew what was about to happen.

"Beling!" Cried Zuko, trying to warn his guard about the teen's fearful expression at the sword. "Get away from the kid!"

But it was too late.

"Get Away From ME!" The teen cried, whipping his arm to protect his face. Automatically, a wall of ice appeared in-between the guard and the teen; shielding each other away. Zuko and Mai just stared at the boy while their servants stared at shock at the wall of ice before moving so that they can see the teen once more.

_He isn't a waterbender!_ Zuko and Mai thought to themselves.

Zuko and Mai have experienced waterbenders and their way to bend due to battling against the Water Tribe. There must be water nearby to be able to waterbend; and to create ice, you still need water to be able to do that. But, from what they had just witnessed, there was no movement of water when the ice just suddenly appeared! Zuko's mind reeled at the teen's power of over the ice.

_Maybe he just has control over ice?_ Zuko thought to himself._ But how the heck can he make ice appear out of thin air without any movement on his part?_ This just made Zuko even more frustrated as his mind tried to figure out how the boy made the ice.

"Kid?" Asked the female servant. That snapped the Fire Lord away from his thoughts. His golden eyes narrowed as the servants circled around the now ice dome. Zuko frowned, puzzled at the sudden alternative form of the ice, but shook his head.

_I need to know who this kid really is._ Zuko thought to himself as he took a step closer to the ice dome. _And exactly what he is too… But how? … I could bring him back to the palace. Obviously, this kid is lost and has no idea what's going on; probably because he has amnesia or something. … But with my luck, what if this is something more than amnesia? Something that's much bigger than I've thought?_

The Fire Lord halted, standing ten feet away from the icy igloo.

"Get away from him." Zuko ordered. Instantly, the servants and guard abandon the boy and retreated away. Zuko stood there a little longer, debating on whether or not he should do this. He shook his head. Then the Fire Lord glared at the icy dome, letting out puffs of steam from his nostrils.

In one fluid movement, his right fist punched through the air; orange and red flames sprayed in a stream. The flames danced across the icy surface, steam hissing as ice melted into water and then evaporated. In no time at all, the Fire Lord stopped just as a hole, wide enough for three people to cross at once, appeared; showing the frightened teen. Zuko stood there, glowering at the teen, who was whimpering in distress.

Mai was the first to notice how pale the teen's face was; and how his sweat trailed down like a waterfall. She frowned; wondering why the teen was in so much pain. Was it because he has an illness? Whatever the reason, Mai knew that this teen was different; and Zuko knew also.

"Hao, Jin." Mai said in a dry, but commanding voice. Immediately the two servants replied, bowing their heads slightly. "Bring the carriage at once! We're taking the teen back to the palace!"

The two servants nodded and rushed off towards the cart. Meanwhile, Zuko motioned for the guard to retreat further away, knowing that the teen will freak even more. The guard nodded his head and stepped into the shadows of the nearby greenery. The Fire Lord sighed, and then directed his attention at the frightened teen. He tried his best to put a smile on his face, but failed miserably.

"Please don't freak out." The Fire Lord the raven-haired kid calmly. "We're just trying to help."

"…. Go away…" The teen practically growled at the older teen. Zuko frowned, his patience already wearing thin. The scared teen may have acted all tough, but the Fire Lord could tell that he wasn't tough at all. It took a while for Zuko to realize that the teen was actually afraid of him. Two orbs of the sky stared down the fist that Zuko had created fire with. The black-haired teen visibly shuddered.

"Please." Mai began to say, though her patience, too, was beginning to thin out. Her words instantly grabbed the teen's attention, but he was still keeping a warily eye on Zuko's fist. "We're just trying to help."

A sudden deep sound made the teen jumped as a carriage, being pulled by a pair of Dragon Moose, appeared at the scene as the two servants returned. The female jogged to Mai and bowed once she neared the pale lady while Hao steered the carriage closer.

"The carriage is ready, Milady." Jin said. Mai rolled her eyes briefly before nodding her head. Her gaze, then, returned to the somewhat frighten teen.

"Listen kid. You can either stay here and end up dead, or you can come with us and we could at least try to help you." Mai told the teen in an annoyed tone. Zuko frowned, noting how…..nice Mai being. The teen stared at the pair of them before slowly nodding his head.

Not letting his opportunity get away, Zuko grabbed the kid by his collar and pulled him up, earning a loud yelp in the Fire Lord's ear. As they neared the carriage, the Dragon Moose began to act skittish. The Fire Lord only narrowed his eyes as he helped the teen into the carriage. Once the teen was in there, Mai followed, and only then did the Fire Lord entered. Hao and Jin sat in the front while Beling hopped onto the back of the carriage.

"Go." Zuko ordered as Hao flicked the reins, making the huge creatures move forward. The couple's gazes returned to the teen, whose ocean eyes were wide in fear; frost appearing on his skin.

"What's your name?" Zuko asked straight away, making his girlfriend sigh in disappointment at his lack of patience.

The teen didn't answer as frost began to crawl onto the seat. Zuko glared at the teen, waiting for his answer-which appeared that it wouldn't be coming anytime soon. Lightly, she backhanded the young Fire Lord; which shocked both males. Zuko instantly reeled at her.

"What was that for?!" He shouted. Mai shot him a look of utter disappointment and….boredom?

"Zuko, you can't expect him to tell you his name without saying yours." She told off her boyfriend. Usually she'd side with him, but this teen was obviously different. She sighed as her eyes landed on the strange teen with a very, very small smile on her lips.

"Please pardon my Lord." She told the teen. "I'm Mai. And he's Zuko." She said, pointing to the fuming Fire Lord. Zuko rolled his golden eyes at her, but didn't say anything. The teen appeared in frown in confusion at their names, which unnerved the pair. Mai quickly brushed off the teen's look before asking her next question.

"Now, do you mind telling us yours?" Mai asked politely, flinching slightly as she tries her best not to be rude.

It was at this point did the pair realize how….pale the young teen appeared. His sky blue eyes seemed to dull, signaling the possibility of fainting; but he fought it off as he looked at the couple, breathing a little heavier than usual.

"The name's…" He said, his words dying on his quavering lips. Any moment and he's gonna faint; the couple could see it as they tensed. "The name's…" The teen began again, but then took a ragged breath.

"The name's Danny." He muttered. Zuko and Mai just stared at the teen in utter puzzlement over the teen's name.

But they didn't spent too much time wondering about the weirdness of the teen's name, for the teen suddenly passed out; his scrawny body went limp as he fell sideways, landing hard on the wooden bench.

* * *

**It has occurred to me that the world of Avatar has strong tries to Asian culture, right? So doesn't that mean that speak a different language? Thus why Danny has such a nasty headache. ^^**

**Alright. I admit, there are times that characters seem too OOC; especailly Mai.**

**Please forgive me! D:**

**Which reminds me, if anyone knows a website that has hardcore information about the characters and the animals of the Avatar world, please send me a link so that I could use it as a reference. (I've been using Wiki.)**

**Though I'm an Avatar fan, I wasn't really an obsessive fan of it (unlike Danny Phantom, I'm still obsessed over that Ghost Boy!).**

**So if I have made a mistake, please tell me so, so that I can fix it in the next chapter.**

**Again, sorry for anything wrong here; including spelling and grammar errors.**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews, from first to last~**

**SonOfLucifer: Yeah, I suck at grammar and spelling, sorry about that. Blame Mircosoft Word. And thanks for pointing out that it was Ozai instead of Sozin. Don't know why I was thinking of Sozin... :)**

**Clockwork's Apprentice: Thank you. Here's the update! :D**

**dxphantom: I hope so. ^^**

**vampirekitty578: Thanks! XD**

**FlopsyTheStingyDingo: Indeed you are the fifth. ^^**

**A Little Lost 1: Thanks! And here's the update! XD**

**Generic Ectoplasmic Being no.7: You're the second one to catch my silly mistake. Thanks for pointing it out! :)**

**Fluehatraya: Yeah, gonna watch out for repeating words. As for the misspelling, you know who-what-I blame on. :D  
**

**Reid Phantom: XD I guess so. And here's the update! XD**

**Ulimo: Ah, thanks for pointing that out. I always assumed that it spelled like 'May'. Oh well, thanks again! And here's the update! ^^**

**PurpleDragon44: :3**

**tangerinee: *long and winded conversation* Message: No one is gonna die, so don't worry. And I'm glad that you're enjoying my stories! ^^**

**Guest: Sweetness! :D**

**zeze: :3**

**Wecwec: Thanks! :)**

**Turkeyhead987: Doing it now. ^^ And here's the update! And yes, you DID mention to torture Danny. :3  
**

**dpben10pwn: I do admit, torturing Danny perks my interest (oh jeez, I sounded weird there too!). And I'm glad you're enjoying my stories! Here's chapter one! XD**

* * *

**Again, thank you everyone. Without you, this story would just...well, you know. :3**


	3. Chapter Two

** (Sorry if anyone is being OOC.)**

* * *

Chapter Two

Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom

A young bald-headed teen sat cross legged on a circular stoned pavement, breathing calmly. Forestry surrounded him, enclosing him into a little secluded clearing. A breeze caused the teen's sun-colored loose clothing to flutter like waves. Wooden beads that formed a necklace hung around his neck, gently knocked against each other in harmonic music. The teen took one deep breath and then he stilled.

Suddenly, his light blue arrow-shaped tattoo on his head glowed brightly; his eyes snapping wide open, glowing the same hue of blue. His body became as still as stone.

What was this teen doing? You may wonder.

Well, it's simple, really.

He's crossing over to the Spirit World.

For he's the Avatar; a bridge between the living and dead.

The teen's eyes opened, revealing two orbs of gray clouds. He stood his entire self bathe in a light blue hue. He took a step, his spirit leaving his body. The teen took a quick look around his surroundings. He smiled, noting that everything is fine. Everything seemed a little blurred, a little too unreal. The colors were brighter than usual, yet were blurred at the edges. This is normal.

For this is the Spirit World.

The bald teen walked forward, entering the forest. He noted how quiet everything seemed, which is semi-normal. His feet rustled through the grass as he continued his trek. The teen didn't know exactly where he was going, but he knew exactly who he was gonna meet.

He, then, stumbled into another clearing. Water was cascading down over a ledge in front of him, pooling into a miniature lake. There, before the waterfall, stood a man that the teen has wanted to talk to for some time. A smile crossed the teen's face, lightening it up with joy.

"Aang." Said an old man, smiling fondly at the boy.

"Roku!" The teen exclaimed in joy as he ran over to the elderly man. Roku chuckled as they hugged each other in comfort. They stood for a couple more seconds before the younger male looked up to the elder's face.

"Roku, how come you didn't come to me yesterday when I wanted to talk to you?" The teen asked confused as to why the previous Avatar didn't appear at the teen's calling. The red-clad man smiled.

"I'm sorry Aang." Said the old man, his voice as soft as silk. "But I had other matters, _very important matters_, which I had to attend to." The teen's eyebrows scrunched together, perplexed as to what the dead man absolutely had to do to ignore his call. "Matters that concerns the Spirit World….and you."

"The Spirit World…..and _ME_?" Asked Aang, now curious.

"I've found someone that can help you Aang." The old man said gravely, with a hint of pride. The teen's eyes went wide as dinner plates.

"You….did?" He questioned the elder.

"Yes, I did. He will be more than able to help you with this….problem with the Spirit World." At this, the teen seemed to remember why he wanted to talk to the old man.

"But Roku! I don't know what's wrong! Everything looks just fine to me; yet, spirits that've escaped into the living world refuses to come back, and they refuse to tell me what's wrong! So can't you just tell me why are spirits fleeing into the living world?" The teen whined. But the elder just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Aang, but I cannot." Aang whined.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll have to figure it out." The old man told him sternly. Aang frowned at this, a little worried about Roku's…lack of interaction with him. Usually, Roku explains fully to Aang about whatever Aang has questions about, but the fact that Roku is making Aang find out for himself makes him a little…insecure? It's almost seems like even the previous Avatar, himself, doesn't know all of the details about this situation with the Spirit World.

"But I will tell you that the one who will help you with this situation will be in Ba Sing Se within a couple of weeks."

"In Ba Sing Se?" Roku nodded. "What does he look like? How can he help me? How will I know if I've found him?" Aang asked quickly and seriously. Roku smiled fondly at the teen.

"You'll know when the time comes." Roku said, his image slowly fading in front of the teen. "Until then, do your best. And be safe Aang." He said mysteriously before disappearing on Aang. The teen continued to stand where he was before he began to walk dejectedly back to where he had first entered the Spirit World.

Aang took his time; examine everything as he journeyed back.

_I just don't get it._ He thought to himself, moving a branch out of the way so that he could pass through. _What's happening here that the spirits would flee? I mean, nothing looks out of ordinary here….then again; I don't really live here…_

_And what's up with Roku? It almost seems like even __**he**__ didn't know what was happening._

The teen broke through the last of the shrubbery and spotted something that made a smile instantly appear on his child-like face.

The teen approached his body, smiling fondly at the sight before him. There he was (or at least, his body), sitting there cross legged…

With a flying lemur sleeping on his head. The teen giggled to himself, his voice like children's laughter.

As if the child did this every day, he easily slipped into his body, his spirit settling itself into the living world once more. His light blue tattoos stopped glowing, his eyes closing before reopening; two gray pools of irises appeared.

"Hey there, Momo." The teen said happily, his head titled upwards slightly. The lemur blinked one sleepily eye before closing itself. Aang laughed, his arms moving upward to lift the lemur off his head. The lemur whimpered slightly as he was removed from his napping place, Aang laughing the entire time.

"Come on Momo." The teen said, suddenly upright, holding the lemur close to his thin chest. "Let's go back to Appa! Before he eats the Cabbage Man's cabbages again!"

And with that, the Avatar and his lemur left the secluded area, heading back to the village.

* * *

_A Couple of Days Later..._

In Ba Sing Se

"Are done with your water magic yet?" A much tanned young male asked his equally as tanned sister. She stopped her movements, frowning at him as water hovered in midair.

The siblings both had blue eyes and brown hair, and wore mostly identical clothing; blue dyed cotton shirts with white accents around the collars and the edges of the sleeves. The sister wore a ribbon-like necklace around her neck, a water-colored skirt over her dark brown leggings. The brother wore long blue pants with white stripes down the sides. Both were wearing a simple pair of moccasins.

"For _the_ last time Sokka!" The female teen screamed out at her older brother. "It's not called 'water magic'! It's Waterbending! Get it? WA-TER-BEN-DING!" She pronounced the last word slowly to her older brother. Sokka stared at his sister for a bit before shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever. It's still water magic."

A vein throbbed on the sister's forehead. Suddenly, her arms moved in a form-like way, bending the water towards her brother. Sokka let out a yelp as water slammed his body against the wall behind him. With a flick of her wrists, the liquid instantly turned into a freezing solid. Sokka moaned unhappily.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted, on the verge of freaking out. He tried to jiggle his trapped body free, but he was frozen still. "This is funny, Katara! Let me out!" He pleaded, still trying to escape his icy prison. Katara smirked; walking purposely passed her trapped brother, still pleading for her to release him. "Oh, come on!"

"Serves you right, Mr. Non-Bender." Said a short pale little girl, strutting her way towards the trapped teen male. She had black hair with a hair band on her head; her black haired bangs covered her light teal eyes, hiding the fact that she's as blind as a bat. Her clothing was looser than the siblings' clothing, but the colors were dull shades of green and yellow instead of blue and white. A brown strip of cloth was tied to each of her ankles, but strangely enough, the blind girl didn't wore any shoes what-so-ever, allowing her feet to be absolutely filthy with dirt. He scowled at her.

"It's not funny Toph!" The teen exclaimed. The girl seemed to be in deep thought for a tiny bit, staring straight ahead. Then a smirk began to crack at the corners of her mouth.

"You're right Sokka, it's not funny." Toph agreed with the trapped teen, her grin widening.

"It's hilarious." She said, giggling at the end. Sokka's face mellowed, accepting the fact that he may be stuck here for a bit.

"You know, you could just apologize to Katara. I'm pretty sure she'll let you go then." Toph told him. Sokka sighed.

"I know, I know." He said moodily. "But how can I say I'm sorry when she's not even here?!" He said, gesturing somewhat.

Abruptly, the ice became water; swirling and spiraling its way back into the small pond. Sokka blinked, staring at his sister who has suddenly reappeared. She smiled at him.

"Apology accepted." She said with a smile.

"Great." Sokka said, smiling back as he began to rotate his stiff shoulders. "Cuz being trapped by your water magic really sucks." Instantly, the vein on Katara's forehead reappeared. She was just about to bend her brother into another icy cage when a voice stopped her.

"There you three are!" Called out a teenage female. She was tall, with brown eyes and short dirt-colored hair, some of it pulled into a ponytail. She wore what people would considered is Earth Kingdom clothing; a blouse like green top, with a long faded yellow and forest green skirt. She wore simple brown leather shoes. "Iroh has been wondering where you there were!"

"He has?" Questioned the blue-clad male teen. The female who had just entered the clearing nodded her head.

"He told me that he had just received a letter that's addressed to you guys. … It's from Aang." She finished. Katara's gaze shot at the speaking female.

"Where's Iroh, Suki?" The Waterbender asked. Suki gestured into the building behind her.

"In there, serving-!" But she trailed off once three bodies zoomed past her.

"Well, come on!" Sokka yelped as they entered the building, with Suki right behind them. They entered the Jade Dragon, a very popular tea shop. They ran through the short hallways before entering the main room.

The main room had windows all around, displaying the beauty of nature from the outside. Tables with cushions were placed stragitically on the floor, maximizing the space. The room was painted with bright earthly colors, making it a bright place. The teens rushed towards a table that had two customers sitting at the table with a chubby old man, wearing Earth kingdom clothing, standing over them, pouring their tea into their cups. Two wide graying sideburns poke into empty space besides the old man's cheeks. The rest of his graying hair was in a bun-like ponytail; his clothing colors were the same as Toph and Suki-Earth kingdom wear.

"Iroh!" Katara cried out, rushing towards the old man. Iroh turned towards the young lady's voice, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Ah, Katara. I was getting worried that you and your brother had left for the South Pole." Iroh said his golden eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Toph frowned at his lack of mentioning her.

"Oh, and you just assume that I'll go along to the South Pole with them?" Toph asked starkly, yet somewhat playfully. Iroh just laughed at the girl's words, wrinkles appearing on his face.

"Oh, Toph. How could I ever forget about you?" Iroh said with a serene smile to the blind girl. A smirk appeared on her face.

"The letter?" Katara prompted her opened palm out, ready for the parchment. Iroh nodded, his hand reached for one of his sleeves. His hand entered the wide sleeve and then withdrew itself, a yellowed scroll in his hand. The young Waterbender automatically snatched the scroll out of the old man's hand and unrolled it. Her oceanic eyes moving quickly up and down as she read. Her older brother and his girlfriend read over the Waterbender's shoulders. The only two people not showing any interest in the characters of the scroll were the old man and, of course, the blind girl.

Katara had finally reached the end of the letter, her tense body loosened, a sigh of relief passed through her lips.

"So." Said the blind girl, a little impatient over the letter. "What did Aang have to write about?"

"Well, Aang says that he's gonna be out and about for the next week or so before coming back here." Katara told the blind girl. By then, Sokka and Suki had reached the end of the letter, also letting out a sigh; and in Sokka's case, a sad shake of a head.

"I can't believe how much trouble Aang is having with these spirits." Sokka said, almost to himself. The others nodded, Iroh joining in with the teens. "And he's the Avatar!"

"Maybe there's something bad happening in the Spirit World." Katara said so listlessly. "That's probably why he's having such a hard time with the spirits. Usually, he'll just talk to them and help them back. It makes me worried that he's having such a hard time with this…"

Everyone was silent as customers sipped their tea, obvious to the fact that the group was discussing the Avatar's problems.

"Maybe…" Sokka said, the clogs in his head beginning to turn.

"Maybe what?" Suki asked her boyfriend. Sokka was quiet a moment longer before he answered her.

"Maybe Aang needs someone to help him…with the spirit problem?" Sokka told them. The group just looked at him in disbelief over what he had just said.

"And…how exactly can someone help Aang when he's the only one who can cross over between here and the Spirit World?" Katara asked her older brother. Sokka looked defeated before an idea struck him, his face lighting up with a possibility of solving the current predicament.

"You ask who can help him." Sokka asked all smartly at his sister. She frowned, wondering where her brother was going with this before she responded that he is correct. A smile steadily grew on the male teen's face.

"A Spirit Bender!" Sokka shouted, elated with the idea. The teens were too busy staring at Sokka in utter disbelief (also slightly worried about his mental health) to notice a flash of recognition from Iroh's golden eyes. His small eyes narrowed, wondering where the Water Tribe male had heard of the ancient benders. But, his attention was distracted by the laughter of the others.

"You're-you're kidding, right?" Suki asked, holding her stomach from her laughter. Katarra seemed to be the same way, Toph also. Sokka frowned at their reaction.

"Uh…no. I wasn't kidding." Sokka said, a little dejectedly.

"A Spirit Bender! Pah!" Toph yelled out. "What do Spirit Benders do? Bend spirits?"

"Yes!" Sokka automatically said; no one noticing how a sigh escaped from Iroh's mouth. "That's exactly what Spirit Benders do! They bend the spirits back into the Spirit World!"

Instead of getting praises of his fellow peers, they laughed at him some more as Iroh left them, returning to the kitchen with an empty teapot. He sighed silently to himself as he began to make a fresh pot of tea, somewhat glad that no one knew what a Spirit Bender truly was.

* * *

At the Fire Nation Capital

"He's still asleep?!" Zuko yelled out in frustration at one of his servants. The servant cringed at the Fire Lord's raised voice. Oh why was he forced to give the impatient Lord the teen's condition? Mai sighed to herself, placing her book down on the table in front of her.

The group was in a room that the Fire Lord would usually take a break from the politics of the day. Tiny tables scattered about the room, each with four soft cushions as seats. Tall windows dominate one side of the wall, letting the sunlight light the room in warmth. Bookshelves take up the back wall, along with a variety of calming paintings.

Mai shot the Fire Lord a look of disappointment; one that screams out an apology. Zuko huffed at her before returning his gaze at the servant, grunting.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Zuko mumbled, not believing how Mai had suddenly replaced his Uncle Iroh and became his teacher on his personality…and his coach for his short temper. "You may go."

The servant was relieved to leave the upset Fire Lord's presence. He scurried away, closing the wooden sliding door behind him. The second the doors closed, flames burst out of the Fire Lord's hands, heating the air around him.

"How much longer is he gonna sleep!?" The Fire Lord shouted in annoyance. Mai sighed in frustration over her boyfriend's impatience.

"I don't know." She answered dryly. "Why don'tcha ask him yourself?" She added for her own pleasure of annoying the Fire Lord. He blew steam out of his nostrils in response.

The teen's been out for three days straight now. Zuko, Mai, and countless servants continually check on him, making sure that he was doing okay and also wondering when he would wake. Zuko guesses that the teen's body is just resting now, since he no longer moans in his sleep; though, he whimpers every now and then. Also, it seems like he was…._attracted _to ice; but that could be because of his fever.

Still, something is definitely _off_ about that teen. Both Mai and Zuko know this, thus why the teen is sleeping here; so that once he wakes, Zuko can immediately interrogate him with Mai by his side.

"I wish he would just wake up." Zuko muttered before stomping away. Mai sighed again at his words before picking up her little book and began reading again.

The enraged Fire Lord stomped down the hallways of his palace his cloak billowing behind him. Servants scurried to the sides, worried at his explosive temper as he passed. He passed a couple of gardens, a dining hall, and a few rooms before he suddenly turned left and entered a bedroom.

Here, his 'guest', was sound asleep in the massive bed. Sunlight sprayed over the sleeping teen's face, and yet, he doesn't stir from the harsh light. Zuko scowled as he approached the teen-named Danny-and stood over his sleeping form. Cauisiouly, the Fire Lord placed a hand onto Danny's forehead.

_His fever's gone._ Zuko thought to himself as his hand left the teen's forehead. He, then, frowned at the foreign clothing that Danny was still wearing. _His clothes. His name. And his 'bending'. It's all weird…different…almost as if he doesn't belong here. That, or he's from somewhere that I've never heard or seen of; which I hardly doubt that._

Zuko stood there awhile longer before he turned to leave. He paused at the doorway and glanced at the sleeping teen.

"Just wake up already." He said sternly, almost like an order. He waited for a couple of seconds, his blood pounding in his ears.

The teen did not wake.

Zuko huffed out in irritation and left the sleeping teen.

It wasn't until the fifth day of Danny's slumber, did he arouse.

* * *

**I believe that Toph has actually said that 'funny-hiralious' joke on the show at one point of time. If not, then eh.**

**Title will remain as****_ The Spirit Bender_**** until I figure out a cooler title name (can't really use Avatar now can I?).**

**Okay, so apparently windows exist in the Avatar world. I don't really remember if they actually DO exist, but either way, you guys know now. I mean, look how advance Korra's world is! They can't get that far in technology in such a short period of time, then again...**

**Anyways, decided to (kind of) introduce Team Avatar. Oh, and as a note, Team Avatar's home base will be at Iroh's Jade Dragon until I figure out another place. (Maybe an air temple...?)**

**Iroh knows something... :3**

**Thanks for all of the reviews/favs/follows! Without all of you guys supporting this story, this story wouldn't be here in the first place.**

**I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors. Blame Microsoft Word.**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:**

**ChopSuzi: I don't know. Clocky, what DID you DO? :3**

**Turkeyhead987: Pain is gonna continue as long as Danny remains clueless on what's happening. I updated. ^^**

**princessbinas: Yes, yes he will. Now whether or not he could use them, that's for everyone to find out during the next chapter. XD**

**Fluehatraya: Thanks! Yeah, I thought it'll be more interesting if Zuko's the one that has found him first instead of Aang. Makes the story longer and different in my opinion. :D**

**CrazyCoffeeKat: LOL. Danny's not bending, just using his ice powers. (Though he might learn, but idk on that.) I updated. :)**

**syd004: Didn't think of Ninja Danny. Hm. I suppose that he could go all ninjay at one point. I updated; hopefully your CAPS LOCK is fixed. :D**

**Chrizzie1: Thanks! :3**

**bug349: Me too. I just love to torture the heck out of my favorite characters. Especially when it comes to my own OC. ^^**

**Guest: XD**


	4. Chapter Three

**I'm not dead! XD**

**Sorry for the extremely late update. I have been too busy with life and stuff. This chapter is longer than the rest, so it's my way of apologizing for the lateness. And future chapters will (probably) be as long as this chapter.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Chapter Three

Danny groaned as consciousness began to drag him away from his slumber. His sky blue eyes opened beadily, the harsh sunlight stinging them. He groaned, snapping them closed as he buried his head into the pillow beneath him.

The hybrid was glad that he wasn't in pain anymore; though his head was still somewhat throbbing, but not as severe as before. He still doesn't like these feelings of: warmth, the weakness, or the heaviness that seemed to have descended on him the second he had regained conscious. They made him feel too uncomfortable. It was just too foreign to a half ghost/half human hybrid.

His face was still buried in his pillow as sounds of birds chirped into the halfa's ears. To everyone else, they sound normal; however, to the teen, they sounded somewhat….weird. As if the chirping was going through some kind of weird sound: disoriented from his version of normal chirping. Then, an even odder bird noise jerked the halfa alert. His black eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as he slowly lifted himself off of his bed, his eyes blinking to get accustomed to the lighting.

It was then, did Danny notice of his surroundings.

He was in a great room, a room that's at least three times larger than his own bedroom. The walls were tan colored stucco with red and black banners hanging high above his head; the banners each showed a black fire emblem on top of red background. Every single piece of furniture was made out of sturdy wood, probably walnut, but Danny doesn't really know the types of wood. It was just wood to him. There were five tall windows in the room, two on the farthest wall away from the teen while the other three shared the wall with the bed that he had just slept in. There was no carpet, just fabric patterned rugs on the stoned flooring.

The unfamiliar sound interrupted the halfa's observation of the room, his head snapping towards the farthest window away from him.

"Wha?" He questioned as he left his bed entirely and cautiously strolled over to the animal that perched on his window still, which cawed at the approaching halfa.

The animal in question is a mixture of (what Danny believed to be) a raven and an eagle. Its head was purely white with crimson markings that leaked from its eyes and out of the corners of its mouth. The rest of the bird's body was brown, a lighter hue of that color appeared from under its wings.

Danny was about within ten feet of the strange bird when it suddenly screeched out a warning at him, wings flapping in hostility.

A feeling of being threatened crashed over Danny in waves. As if he wasn't standing in front of a strange bird, but instead, being towered over his evil, future, (as Sam would say) jerky older self. He gasped as an overwhelming sense of fear choked him. He knows this feeling…this feeling….

That he was about to lose everyone that he ever cared or loved.

The halfa tilted his head, almost like a dog in puzzlement.

_Why do I feel like this?_ Danny wondered to himself. He knows that the bird isn't _that _dangerous. So why does he feel this way? Plus, why does it feel…so…_foreign_? As if it's not even his own feelings…

The halfa shook his head, trying to shake the overwhelming feeling away. His oceanic eyes landed on the bird again as he took a step towards it.

Again, the bird cawed; its wings flapping in irritation. Danny became even more frightened the closer he gets to the raven/eagle thing. He paused, swallowing down his fear that was not his own.

_What am I so scared over? It's just some weird…..bird._ He told himself as he took another step.

Instantly, a feeling of fleeing for his life shoved the halfa's fear aside as the bird took flight.

"Dah?!" Danny yelped as the bird looped around him, only to shoot out of the window. Danny just stood where he was as the bird flew out of his sight. He was confused by the bird's actions, but other than that, he felt….

Perfectly normal.

A sudden thought came across his mind, making a corner of the halfa's mouth hitch up, his eyebrows collapsing over his eyes as his nose scrunched onto itself.

"What the heck was thatabout?" The hybrid said to himself. Then he frowned, truly perplexed at his own words. "And what the heck did I meant by _that_?!"

Utterly and truly lost, Danny's hands strayed from being hung in midair; his right going into his jeans pocket while his left rubbed where his hair began on his neck. His right hand rested upon his iPhone, fidgeting with it as his left hand continued to rub his neck; until it touched something foreign on his neck.

Surprised, the halfa grabbed hold of the wide fabric material, his hand trailing towards the front of his chest, where something metallic was weighting down on his neck. He sighed, pulling the 'necklace' out of his shirt to see what it really is.

He gasped as a familiar medallion came into sight.

"A Time Medallion!?" Danny yelped in surprise, staring at the medallion in his hand. His fingers brushed along the smooth surface of the pedant, his mind rushing at the speed of light.

_Clockwork brought me here?_ He thought to himself, his eyes resting on the engraved CW. _But why would he bring me here?_

This time, Danny really studied his surroundings, looking for anything that could point him to exactly where-no, _when_-he is. Judging by the lack of technology…and electricity; he concluded that he was in the past. But he was also confused by how some the objects around seemed almost…_modern_.

He frowned, still trying to figure out where and when he is. His thoughts strayed back to when he had first came here; why the heck did it harmed the halfa to a degree that he was crying out from the unbearable pain? The halfa has never experienced pain whenever he had traveled through time, so that just made him even more perplexed…and annoyed. To Danny, this place was very foreign to him, and all he really wants to do right now is to go home and go back to his everyday life as Danny Fenton/Phantom.

"Oh, who cares?" Danny said aloud to the empty room. His hand grabbed the fabric band of the medallion. "Sorry that I can't stay Clockwork," Danny began as he slipped the necklace over his head. "but I have other things to do; like actually enjoying school…for once."

And with those closing words, Danny let the Time Medallion slid out of his grasps; his eyes closed, already tensing himself for that odd sensation which signals a shift through time and space.

He felt no such thing.

The halfa's eyes snapped wide open, his eyebrows scrunched together in utter bafflement.

"What the heck?" He muttered to himself as he picked up the medallion from the ground.

Usually when a Time Medallion is no longer making contact with a person foreign to that time period, which the said person is instantly transported back to his/her own timeline. The fact that Danny had just let the medallion fall off of his person and found that he was still where he still was confused him highly.

Frowning at the necklace, he let the laws of gravity take over the object as it slipped through his hands. Once the medallion clanged against the stoned floor; Danny's eyes shifted right to left, waiting for any signs of time travel. But once again, nothing seemed to bend. Nothing move or shifted as the timeline should've warped, taking back to his own time.

Grumbling to himself, the halfa bent over to grab the medallion. He, then, held it close his face; eyeing it as if he was trying to get ketchup out of a packet, but also avoiding the possibility of being squirted in the face.

"Why the heck am I still here?" Danny muttered to himself as he inspected the Time Medallion. He shook it as if a gear was loose or something. Finding no foreign noises emitting from the necklace, Danny frowned at it, holding it in his hand. "Is this thing broken or something?"

Something was tugging at the back of his mind, teasing with him the answer to his dilemma. Something that he ought to know. Something that he had been told about but he wasn't paying attention. Danny tried to catch the recollection, putting all of his attention and focus onto digging up the memory.

"Oh! You're awake!" Said a female voice. The halfa jumped in his skin at the sudden voice; and didn't hesitate as he spun around, already preparing to create a ghost ray from his free hand.

Of course he'd already forgotten that he couldn't use his ghost powers as pain flashed from his hand all the way to his spine, and slammed into his heart.

"ARGH!" Danny shrieked, pressing the Time Medallion against the inflicted arm, both arms covering over his chest as his knees slammed themselves onto the hard stoned floor. His eyes were closed off to the world as he heard the unknown female rush closer to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sincerely. Danny groaned, but didn't reply to her. She noticed how he seemed to be clutching his chest. "Your chest? What's wrong with it?"

By now, the pain seemed to recede, allowing Danny's head to clear. He let out a deep sigh before opening his pained eyes.

"It's nothing." He told the female, looking at her. He noticed that she had crouched down, so that she could speak with him face-to-face. "Nothing's wrong with my…chest. I…I'm fine." The female blinked.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Danny nodded before giving the woman a good look.

She wore (what Danny could guess as) some kind of traditional Asian clothing. Her blouse's main color was red with brown trimming; her skirt reversed. She seemed to be wearing a very simple pair of dirt-colored sandals. Her brown eyes were hidden behind a somewhat tamed wavy bark hair.

They stared at each other a moment longer before she spoke.

"Okay. If you say that you're alright," She said, as if she knew that the teen wasn't telling her the entire truth. She stood up, Danny following slowly to her actions. "I suggest that you change out of your current wardrobe so that you wouldn't draw too much attention to yourself." She told him. Danny nodded to show that he understood. "Your new outfit will be in there." She said, pointing to the dresser on the windowless wall. "In there should be a Water Tribe outfit."

That last part got the halfa's attention.

"Water…Tribe…?" He questioned the female, his face in utter confusion. The female nodded; also a look of confusion crossed her face flashed across her face before replacing it with a kind smile.

"Yes. Water Tribe clothes. Since you _are_ a Waterbender." She said, still gleaming at the teen. "I will leave so that you can change. When you are done, ring that bell by the door and I will come to lead you to our kitchen for something to eat." She told him-though it was deaf on his ears-and left the room for his privacy.

Danny just stood there, a million thoughts flashing in his brain at the speed of light. He clutched his head with his hands, on the verge of panting in fear.

_Water Tribe? Waterbender?_ _What the heck was that lady talking about!?_ He thought to himself, his anxiety increasing with every passing moment, his baby blue eyes shifting side to side. _I can't figure out where and when I am! I probably can't use my cell phone! Everyone's clothing looks Asian! Why am I in pain every time I try to use my ghost powers?! Why __**can't**__ I use my ghost powers?! Oh, Clockwork… What did you do to me?! I-I wanna go home! I wanna go home!_

He paused, realizing that he's totally freaking himself out.

"Calm down, Fenton." Danny muttered to himself, knowing that he won't be able to think straight if he was too busy having a freak-out. "Calm down, calm down, calm down…" Each time he said that, he felt better, so he continued his little mantra until he was breathing normally again, his body loose and relaxed.

_Okay. I know I gotta figure out where and when I am in the timeline, but right now I better just lay low. Gain some information about…this place and just play along until I get the right answers and to figure out how to get back home…_

The halfa felt incredibly better now that he has set out a plan…sort of. He, then, remembered that he was supposed to change his clothing; and so, he strolled over to the dresser that the lady had pointed to and opened the uttermost top drawer, the wood grinding against each other as the drawer moved outward. Danny momentarily winced at the grinding sound before looking into the drawer.

There, laid a bundle of blue and brown clothing, tied with a piece of tan string; a pair of moccasins besides them. Danny slowly grabbed the garments and began to strip himself.

It took the halfa a little longer than usual to undress and redress himself… Simply because all he could find (that he was guessing as 'underwear') was a loin cloth. Danny made a gagging noise and decided to keep wearing his famous red polka-dot boxers (EW) until he finds something else. He hopes that he could find a washing machine soon…if there _is a _washing machine here, so that he could wash his undergarments. Then there was this weird skirt-like thing that was made out of fur (Sam would've had a heart attack if she knew about this) and Danny decided to completely ignore it. Once he was done dressing himself, he looked into the mirror that was in one corner of the room.

His shirt was mostly navy blue with white trimming around the edges of the sleeves and his collar. For pants, he wore a simple pair of dirt-colored leggings that was being held up by his belt from home. His feet were securely in a pair of flat moccasins. He thought it would be cool to have an ocean blue and white designed armband wrapped around his right bicep, so he eagerly slipped it on. Clockwork's Time Medallion was slipped underneath his shirt, only the purple band showing to the outside world.

He gave himself an once-over one more time before nodding to himself. His gaze traveled over to his regular pair of clothes that were stern over the floor.

_Now what am I gonna do with those?_ He thought to himself as he picked up his clothing from home. He took out his iPhone, noticing the lack of a communication signal. _No sense having this thing on._ He thought to himself as he shut down his phone, surprised to see that its battery is still full. He glanced over to his night stand, debating on whether or not to leave it in the drawer. In the end, he decided to tuck it inside the top of his moccasins. His attention returned to his clothing situation. _I really don't wanna get rid of these…but what exactly am I gonna do about them?_

_'When you are done, ring that bell by the door…' _Lady's voice resurfaced from the halfa's mind. If Danny was in a cartoon, a light bulb would've turned on, shining brightly from the lady's words._ Yeah, she'll know what I can do with these!_ He thought to himself, grinning as he walked over to the bell and whipped the string back and forth, a loud sound erupting from the instrument. In no time at all, the same lady appeared in the doorway.

"Ready to eat something?" She asked him. Danny's stomach immediately growled in agreement, but first…

"Um… Before we go, can I please keep these?" Danny asked, gesturing with his clothes in his hands. "I wanna keep them, but they should probably be washed…" The lady smiled, bobbing her head in understanding.

"Of course. Here, let me take them." She told him, her hands out as the teen transferred his garments over into her procession. Another question just popped into Danny's mind.

"Um… And also… Is this the room that I'm gonna be staying in?" He asked her, gesturing to the room that he had woken up in. Silently, he was hoping that he could just leave his cell in one of the drawers so that it doesn't get damaged. But can he really leave his stuff and trust these people not to go snooping into it?

"You'll have to ask the Fire Lord if you're staying in this room." She replied to him as she turned to walk out, Danny followed her, hesitating slightly.

"The Fire Lord?" He asked her, not yet familiar with the title. She paused briefly, giving him an odd look.

"Yes. The Fire Lord. The one who rules the Fire Nation." The servant stated simply. Danny gave her a blank look. "You should've _at least_ heard about him. People have been spreading rumors about him for years." His face did not change in recognition. "The banished prince? A huge scar covering his right eye?"

That certainly got a flash of recognition to cross the teen's face.

"Scarface?!" Danny exclaimed as an image of a teen no older than himself appeared in Danny's vision. His very dark brown hair was in a tight ponytail and golden eyes glittered, a huge burnt scar covering his right eye. "H-he's this Fire…guy?"

"He's the Fire Lord." The servant corrected the teen before he makes the mistake in front of the real deal. "And yes, he rules over the Fire Nation. It was his girlfriend to suggest to him to bring you back here, to the palace, so that you can recover from whatever illness had plagued you."

Danny's black eyebrows knitted together as they passed a courtyard.

"His girlfriend's name…. Is Mai. Correct?" Danny recalled, though everything that had happened that day seem so hazy to the halfa due to all of the suffering he was going through.

"Correct. Mai and the Fire Lord have been friends since childhood." She told the teen, turning around a corner with Danny shortly following her. "Towards the end of the war, they realized that they've had always loved each other. And thus why they're now dating." Danny blinked; only one word from that stretch of information seemed to be screaming out at him.

"There was…. A war?" Danny asked.

Instantly, the servant halted as if she was super-glued to the floor, causing Danny to run into her.

"Sorry!" He rang out an apology, only for him to receive a look of utter shock from the lady.

"You…you don't know….about the war?" She said, whispered like. Danny nodded his head solemnly, feeling slightly guilty that he did not know that there was a war; though he did not know why.

"Oh dear me. You really do have amnesia." She whispered to herself, but the halfa heard every word either way.

A light bulb shined brightly in Danny's mind as they began returned to walking to the kitchen.

_Amnesia… Yeah, I could use that as an excuse._ Danny thought cheerfully to himself. _At least, until I get enough information to figure out what to do next. I gotta find a way back home… I know that Clockwork has sent me here for a reason, but there's no harm in finding a way home, right?_

"The war began a hundred years ago." The servant stated as the pair passed by a room that appeared to be a dining room. "It was Sozin's comet that had started the war, and Ozai thought that it would be meaningful if the war ended with the comet." Danny blinked, his face screaming 'what does a comet have with a war?'. But the servant continued nether less. "Many things happened during the war. The Air Nomads were almost completely wiped-"

"Air Nomads?" Danny interrupted the servant. She shot him a look before shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"The Air Nomads. They're monks who know how to Airbend." She answered simply. Danny's frown deepened.

"Airbend?"

"Airbending. You know. You bend the air to use as an offensive or defensive way?" She said, one of her hands spinning around as if she's trying to get a kink out of her shoulder. "It's like your Waterbending. You bend the water to your will." At this, Danny gulped.

How the heck is he gonna portray himself as a 'Waterbender' if he has no idea how to do it?

The female servant continued to tell Danny about the war, his mind stumbling over so much information at once that he didn't realized that they've made it into the kitchen until the servant's voice suddenly rose.

"Long! Do you have anything for this kid to eat?" The servant yelled, making Danny snap out of his thoughts and to notice his surroundings.

He stood in an old-fashioned kitchen. A huge fireplace dominated one wall while wooden tables sat up against the two of the four walls, shelves full of cast iron pots and pans were underneath them. The last wall had lots and lots of cabinets and drawers, where Danny could guess were the plates and silverware and such. Wooden-planked buckets lined up against an opening that led outside, a well could be easily spotted through the opening.

"'Course I do." Said the old man with graying hair, grabbing Danny's attention from his observation of the room. "What is the lad craving?" He asked the servant. She shrugged, and then gestured to Danny himself. Danny was confused by the lady's movements; making the old man laugh at Danny's expression, his short beard moving along with his jaw. The elder strolled around the table to properly greet the young teen.

"The name's Long Long. Thou' most people just call me Long." Said the old man, his brown eyes twinkling slightly against his somewhat clean white and red uniform. "I'm the cook for the Fire Lord. What's your name, lad?"

"Uh…err…. Danny." Danny said after a few moments of hesitation. The old man's thick eyebrows angled closer together.

"Danny? That's….an odd name. In fact, I've never even heard of that name before…" He noted, making the halfa very uncomfortable. He continued to stare at Danny as if he was a three-headed turtle or something. "Very unusual name… Unusual indeed….."

"Long!" The female servant exclaimed, reclaiming both of the males' attentions. "Instead of staring at him like he's about to burst into flames, how about you make him some food? He hasn't eaten anything for five days!" Danny blinked as the old man grumbled to the lady.

_I've been asleep for five days?!_ The halfa thought to himself as his heart plummeted into his stomach. _That's how long I've been out?! Why the heck would I be out for five frickin' days!?_

"Hey, kid." Long said, snapping the teen's attention back to the cook. "Whadda want to eat?" Danny looked at the man, seeing the lady leaving them with his clothes out of his peripheral vision.

"Err…uh…" Danny began, unsure of what they have to offer for food. His stomach growled as hunger pains began to settle in.

Right now, Danny just wants to eat; and he doesn't care what it is.

"Anything. I guess…"

* * *

"Why didn't anyone told me that he's awake?!" Zuko roared to his servant, glaring menacing at him. Mai rolled her eyes as her book quietly closed shut.

They were currently outside the palace, returning from a meeting with a commander. The servant in question was too busy gossiping with another servant to notice that Zuko that had heard his words. Before anyone knew what was happening, the gossiping servant suddenly found himself flat on the ground; the Fire Lord's metal shoe shoved into his back.

"I-I'm sorry sir." The servant choked out an apology. "B-b-but-"

"You and your buddies are interested in him." Zuko interrupted the stuttering man. "And you guys wanted to talk to him, didn'tcha?"

"W-we haven't ever s-s-seen a Wa-waterbender before…" The servant mumbled to himself as an excuse.

But unfortunately for him, the Fire Lord heard every word either way. His face seemed to deform, especially around his scar. The other servant backed away very slowly.

"You're-" Zuko began to say, only for Mai to hit his head with her book. The other servants only stared in horror and in shock as they saw the Fire Lord's face burned red with anger. But Mai didn't seem to be worried over the Lord's emotions. Instead, she was staring daggers at the downed servant's back. The servant lying on the ground gulped, as if he knew that Mai was giving him the 'death glare'; the air suddenly thick with tension.

"Where is the Waterbender now?" Mai said in a dry voice, though a threat was hidden just beneath it; the servant in question wisely noticed it.

"H-h-he's in the kitchen…" The servant stuttered out. Instantly, the pressure on his back disappeared. The servant looked up, watching as the Fire Lord and his girlfriend briskly stride through the garden and into the palace. Servants scurried out of the way from the enraged Fire Lord; a couple of bushes went up in flames the second the Fire Lord had passed them. Mai frowned at her boyfriend.

"You do know that those bushes-" Mai began only for Zuko to snap at her.

"I know what those bushes are and I don't care!" He shouted at her as they entered through a door into the palace. "All I want right now is to see this…'Danny' before something bad happens." He said to no one in particular.

"Such as?"

"He could have gotten a lot of information that he could be used against us from those chatty servants; to try to prove that he actually belongs here." Zuko immediately answered, making Mai somewhat shocked by his answer. "That, and if he's clever enough, he could have everyone believe him."

And here Mai thought that Zuko was jealous of the foreign boy because of the attention of the many servants have generated due to gossiping about the imposing Waterbender. But Zuko does have a point. If the kid was smart enough to use the (probable) information (assuming that he found out some things from the servants' idle talk), then it would be very hard for Mai and Zuko to find the truth. So this can mean one of two things:

1) They must hurry to the kid before he can convince every one of his innocents and make it harder to interrogate him, or…

2) This proves that both, Zuko and she are paranoid to the extreme.

Mai would rather go with opinion one, as long as they could figure out who that kid really is.

They briskly marched through the hallways, their destination set in their minds as they rounded the last that led to the kitchen.

* * *

"This is really good." Danny said in-between spoonful of food. Or was it chop-stick-full of food? Danny doesn't know and doesn't really care right now. All he cares about is eating some very delicious food.

"You sure do have a big appetite." Long stated, noting that the kid was on his fifth bowl of food. "Then again, I would be hungry too if I haven't eaten anything for more than five days." Danny swallowed the food in his mouth and flashed an uncomfortable smile towards the cook.

Ever since the Accident, Danny's appetite had increased to a whole new level. He knew that it had something to do with being half-ghost. Maybe because he's actually two people in one body? Nah. There're no way that's possible. He, his friends, his parents, and even ghosts had dismissed that reasoning. It's most likely because when he uses his ghost powers, it drains his human side pretty quickly. Though, that one time when he split himself with the Fenton Ghost Catcher proved otherwise…

Danny shook his head.

_Don't think about that kind of stuff, you dolt_! He mentally scolded himself. _You need to figure out how to get back home, to your friends and family before you can question yourself with such things!_

He paused.

_Oh man… I sounded like Clockwork at that last part…_ Shaking his head, Danny delved back into his food while the cook went back to cooking. It was quiet in the kitchen; every once in a while, a servant would pass by, carrying something-or-another before disappearing.

Danny was about halfway done with his sixth bowl of food when an overwhelming feeling of boiling red-hot anger crashed into his being. The emotion came so sudden, that Danny almost choked on his food that he still had in his mouth. The cook gave him a look of concern as Danny clumsily regained his breathing. He flashed a nervous smile before staring into the contains of the bowl in front of him, his eating utensils lying forgotten on the table.

_Why the heck do I suddenly feel like I'm a volcano, about ready to explore at the slightest irritation? _Danny thought to himself as the feeling (if possible) grew stronger. _And why on Earth does it feel so….__**foreign**__?_

"Long!" Came a male's shout. The utensils in Long's hands clacked into the pot. Danny froze, the voice sounding very familiar.

"My Lord!" Long said in mild surprise as dread smothered over the halfa.

The Fire Lord…

Zuko.

Danny spun around, his bright blue eyes landing on a couple standing just at the kitchen's entrance. The female, Mai, stared calmly at Danny, but her body language told the halfa a different story. It was stiff and as taunt as wire. She was prepared in case Danny got any crazy ideas about running away. Zuko was outright glaring at him; that is, until a creepy smile played upon the Fire Lord's lips, causing his scar to twist in a horror-ish way.

"Glad to see you're awake, Danny." Zuko said menacingly. Danny gulped; suddenly wishing that he could be facing Skulker right about now…instead of a man who could easily burn the young halfa into a crisp.

Zuko and Mai stared down at the raven-haired kid, who looked like he had just gotten caught trying to steal a cookie from the cookie jar. Zuko's gaze turned towards the cook.

"Leave." Zuko ordered. Immediately, Long quickly left the three teenagers without a second look. Danny gulped, feeling as though he's in a very tight space with his worst enemies... Zuko's golden eyes returned to Danny's form.

"Who are you?" He asked the halfa.

"Uh…. I'm Danny?" Danny said, though it sounded more like a question than an answer. Zuko frowned at the teen.

"That's not what I meant." Zuko said disappointingly. "I meant, who are you, really?"

Danny mustered his best look of confusion.

"What are you talking about? I'm Danny."

"From where?"

"The Water Tribe." Danny said automatically, recalling from the servant where Waterbenders (which apparently they believe that he is one) lived. A sneer appeared on Zuko's face.

"And where exactly is the Water Tribe?" Zuko asked. Danny's mouth was slightly opened.

They didn't tell him where the Water Tribe lived…

"And which Tribe do you belong in?" Zuko added. At this, Danny was at total loss over what to say.

_So much for pretending to be something I'm not…_ Danny thought to himself as he took a deep breath.

"I don't know." He answered. A sudden small pain of fury slammed into his chest.

"Who are you?" Zuko suddenly began shouting at the teen, letting out his emotions. "Where did you come from!? And what are you! Cuz you're no Waterbender!" Zuko added that last part to make sure that the Waterbender imposer knew that his gig was up. Mai frowned at Zuko's tone, but she too was angry at the teen for trying to lie to them.

At first, Danny was frozen with the pain, then in fear at Zuko's questions. He didn't even have a chance to try to prove himself, to try to convince this Fire Lord that he was a Waterbender.

_Well, there goes that plan…_ Danny thought to himself as he relaxed, pushing away the alien anger that burned in his chest. He decided that he might as well answer Scarface's questions as his sky blue eyes met golden ones, glaring into the sun.

"My name's Danny. Danny Fenton." Danny said truthfully, his words caught by the two imposing authority figures. He thought he might as well tell them the truth. Okay…_most of the truth._ There's no way he's gonna tell them that he's half ghost. "As for where I'm from; I'm from Amity Park, USA. And what I am…"

He took a deep breath.

"I am what I am."

It was dead silent for a couple of seconds. At first, Zuko and Mai seemed like they had accepted Danny's answers. Though, the mentioning of Amity Park, USA got their expressions to change. And at the last part, Danny smirked as Zuko's face turned purple in barely controlled rage.

"I'm not joking." Zuko growled through his teeth. "What. Are. You?" He stated, each word sounding like a snake's hiss-also stabbing the halfa's heart, but he shook it off as best as he could. Danny, then, shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not joking either." The raven-haired teen stated simply. "I am what I am. It's a lot better than saying that I'm a Waterbender, right?"

Danny nearly burst out of laughter at Zuko's (and even Mai's) looks of annoyance. But before even a chuckle could escape, a hot shearing pain of frustration slammed into Danny's chest. The halfa frowned, gritting his teeth as he fought off the chaotic emotion as his hand lay on his heart. The irritation only grew, shooting its negative vibes into the halfa's being.

_Why does it feel like these emotions are attacking me?!_ Danny thought to himself as his teeth clenched together. Zuko and Mai noticed the change in the boy's expression; and how his hand had placed itself protectively over where his heart beats. It looked like as if he was fighting against an inner conflict, one that inflicts the kid with pain.

"Are you okay?" Mai asked in monotone. Zuko shot her a look of anger for caring about the kid's feelings. Danny glanced up at her before his gaze landed on the floor besides him.

"No." He whispered softly, his hand now clutching at the Water Tribe shirt he wore. He grimaced, his teeth baring as if he fighting against releasing a scream. Mai's face turned from a bored expression to a look of concern.

"Zuko. I think he needs to get back to his room to rest." She suggested the Fire Lord. Zuko scoffed.

"He's not going anywhere." He stated stubbornly. His golden eyes bore into the teen's sky blue ones. "Not until he gives us some answers; such as: What are you?" Danny pulled off the same scoff that Zuko had just done.

"I've already told you." He said through clenched teeth as Zuko's face morphed to a more dangerous tone. "I am what I am."

Danny gasped aloud in pain as uncontrollable rage crashed over him. It felt like his entire body was on fire, and was being crushed by a mountain of stone. His vision blurred as his upper half of his body lowered closer to the hard floor. Both arms were crossed over his chest as his hands dug into his collar bone. He breathed hastily, as if he is running for his life.

A hand roughly grabbed some of his hair at the base of his skull. The hand jerked, forcing the halfa's face visible to the Fire Lord's-who was only a few inches away. His scar seemed to burn with fury. Danny could barely see Mai worried expression from behind the Fire Lord.

"Stop fooling around!" Zuko ordered, yelling into the halfa's face-which cringed. "WHAT. ARE. YOU!?" He shouted at Danny, each word burned the halfa with untamable anger and fury.

Danny felt like he couldn't take any more pain. He couldn't contain these invading emotions; it was overloading his physical body…his mental state of mind…. He felt extreme hot. Everything around him began to spin in complete circles, colors swirling together like a blender full of colorful fruit.

"Zuko!" Mai yelped, noticing how the teen was about to faint. That and she had heard small crackles, which signal ice formation. Zuko blinked puzzled at her before his attention went back to the teen. He was surprised to see that ice had formed on his hand that held the teen's head up. Zuko received a jolt of absolute terror upon seeing the teen's face slick with sweat.

All of Zuko's anger and rage disappeared in a flash; along with the anger and rage that seemed to clash inside of Danny.

Danny couldn't feel Zuko's hand in his hair, or the hard stone floor that his calves are resting on. He saw giant blobs of neutral colors (which he guessed were Zuko and Mai) in front of his eyes. The blobs seemed to elongate before shrinking again, as if they were talking to him; but Danny couldn't hear anymore. The sickened halfa let out a tiny insane giggle as his vision faded from him. Darkness was dragging him under, and he'll be out again soon.

But before Danny had completely and utterly lost his consciousness, a realization-an epiphany-blasted into his numbed noggin.

_These emotions…that I've been feeling lately… That just appear out of nowhere…with no rhyme or reason…_ Danny thought numbly to himself as he slipped deeper into the darkness. _These aren't my emotions…_

_They're everyone else's…_

* * *

**I have an obsession with making Danny faint. :D**

**I was ****_this close_**** to giving Danny the ability to understand and to speak to animals. Momo was all over it, but Appa was the one who shot the idea down. Frankly, I just cannot picture Appa saying anything worthwhile.**

**And yes, I do stuff for a reason. And so does Clockwork. Danny will just have to figure out the reason why (and their purposes) later on. ^^**

**I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Blame Microsoft Word.**

* * *

**Before I go to replying to reviews, I would like to ask a favor from you guys. You see, I'm almost done with one of my other stories; The Accident: A Prequel to Mystery Meat, and I was wondering if you guys would be so kind to go to my profile and take the poll (at the top of my profile page) so that I know what story to start on next.**

**Thank you guys! ^^**

**Review if you want~!**

* * *

**Replies~**

**syd004: Here's the update. ^^**

**princessbinas: Nah, he's kind of in turmoil right now. Thou' he'll probably pull a prank on Zuko in the next chapter. :3**

**Turkeyhead987: Thanks! Hopefully this please you! :D**

**Fluehatraya: Thanks! As for Iroh knowing about Spirit Benders, well I guess we're all just gonna have to find out the hard way. :3**

**XxXMidnightxMoonlightXxX: Thanks for the suggestion! And I'm glad that you're liking this! XD**

**yuki100o: Yes. Yes there will be. They will be known when Danny discovers them. ^^ Here's the update!**

**ChopSuzi: Me too. ^^ *laughs evilly***

**bug349: Yes, he does look funny when he's irritated. :)**

**Kiomori: *blushes* I was kind of thinking of Spirit, but I know that someone else has that title already... You are halfway correct! The other half shall be mentioned in later chapters. Here's the update! :D**

**Chrizzie1: Thanks! ^^**

**Teeve: Here's the update! :D**

**Darkness Incarnated: Here's the update! :)**

**Living Encyclopedia: Wait no longer! He's up! XD**

**IvyGreenCat: Thanks! :D**

**Mango Supreme: *blushes* Thanks! And here's the update! :)**


	5. Hiatus

**Sorry guys, but I've seemed to have developed a severe case of Writer's block. DX**

**So, until further notice, I'm taking a break from Fanfiction. This does not mean that I'm giving up on ANY of my stories, it just means that I need a break from writing (even though I'm a slow writer...). I cannot seem to write anything decent lately, no matter how many times I've restarted on the same chapter...**

**Again, I'm sorry for this bad news. I know that most of you have been waiting patiently for an update(s) for over a month now, but, like I've said above, I cannot write anything worthwhile of your time.**

**All I ask for you guys is to continue reviewing, for that actually helps me through my writer's block. But, I will not respond to any of those (except for Spirit Bender, I will post responses to both reviews). That also means that I will not respond to any PMs.**

**Let me repeat that: I WILL NOT RESPOND TO ANY PMS WHAT-SO-EVER. It doesn't matter what kind of topic it is, I will not respond to it.**

**I do have some good news. My grandmother's house has finally been deemed livable again. So, that means that I've regained my free time again (or what little that I've gained back [I'm a very busy person...]). Hopefully, that'll give me time to do my homework and work on my stories.**

**For the last time, I apologize for making you guys wait even longer for a chapter; but I really do need a break and focus on my schoolwork (and get out of this stupid Writer's block). I also need to work on Requests from deviantart...**

**Hiatus will end when I've updated a chapter on each of my stories; which will replace this note once updated.**

**BitterSweet Love- Chapter 3**

**Grim Reaper Chronicles: Danny Phantom Season Two- Chapter 3**

**The Accident: A Prequel to Mystery Meat- Chapter 18**

**The Spirit Bender: Chapter 4**

**...**

**Sorry! DX**


	6. Chapter Four

**Okay, sorry, this chapter isn't really that long it's more like all of the replies that have made this look long. I apologize for dashing your guys' hopes of a long chapter. *shot* this is more of a filler chapter than anything…sorry.**

***runs away***

* * *

Chapter Four

Danny groaned, his eyes opening to the evening atmosphere. He blinked a couple of times, his head moving side to side as he took in his surroundings.

"Wha?" he mumbled groggily as his forehead landed into his palm, eyes closed once more. "Why am I in bed? I thought – I could've sworn – I was in the kitchen…."

"You were," said a female teenage voice. Danny's head shot straight up startled. His sky blue eyes were opened wide.

There, stood the pale female teen that was always by Scarface's side. Her raven-black gathered into two buns off to each side of her head. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she leaned on the doorway. Danny's eyes fluttered a few times as he tried to remember her name.

"…Mai?" he said after a few moments of hesitation. The corners of her mouth hitched upwards into smirk.

"So you do remember me, that's good," she said duly with a thin smile. Her eyes bore into Danny for a few seconds – which Danny felt very uncomfortable – before she spoke again. "Are you feeling any better?"

Danny was about to answer 'yes' but he couldn't find himself following through the action. Yeah, he did felt better than earlier today, but did he really felt better? No. There is too much happening to him right now; to the point that it is overwhelming him.

"Not really," Danny answered, finally sitting upright. Mai raised an eyebrow at him, as to urge the teen to continue. The halfa sighed. "I… …My head is throbbing." Danny told her, which is somewhat true. "And…I'm just tired…" His stomach gurgled, "….and hungry…" He added, embarrassed.

Golden eyes stared bored at the teen.

"Alright then," Mai said as her body moved away from the doorway, her arms unlatching themselves. "I'll be going then, and I shall send a servant to fetch you something to eat. There should be leftovers from dinner…"

"Okay," Danny responded, pausing for a brief second before remembering his manners. "And thanks." Mai showed no sign of hearing his thanks as she moved out of his sight.

Danny let out a long sigh before he muttered to himself, "what _the heck_ is going on with me?" He stared at the palms of his hands. "Why is it that I feel like I can feel other people's emotions?" He paused. "Wait….does that even make sense?!"

The teen's face scrunched up in confusion as he tried his best to recall the events from earlier that day. He remembers feeling as if someone was burning him…and stabbing him. But he wasn't doing anything to him other than bothering and being irritated! It awfully felt like other people's emotions were causing him pain!

Danny shook his head.

"There's no way," he mumbled to himself. "There's absolutely no way that….that I've suddenly became….empathic." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm just imagining it. I've been stressed all day today. …It's getting to me."

After a while, Danny had calmed himself completely, assuring himself that he was just stressed and his mind was playing tricks on him. He closed his eyes and felt his core hum weakly, which caused the halfa to start to worry again; but he shook that thought out of his head. He doesn't need to re-freak out again.

"Okay, first thing's first: figure what on Earth is happening to me," Danny told himself as his opened palms clenched together – as if resolving his goal. "And then, I'll work on when and where I am."

"Sir?" Called a woman's voice, jerking the halfa into awareness. The servant was holding a tray with some food on it. "Dinner's ready."

Danny was about to tell her that he wasn't really hungry, but – apparently – his stomach didn't agree as it growled. He blushed as the lady smiled and neared the teen. A mouth-watering aroma floated into Danny's nose, making the teen drool in prospect of eating the cooked meat.

He'll figure what to do with his newfound empathic abilities…after dinner of course.

* * *

Mai strolled through the hallways, taking her time as she made her way back to Zuko. Lately, Zuko has been very busy; between trying to handle the rogue Firebenders and the ever-increasing spirit problem, the young Fire Lord has been stressed.

A pale hand absently rubbed her forehead. All of these issues weren't helping the young Fire Lord adjust to his new position; instead, it made it worse for him.

Delicate eyebrows knitted together, Mai walked until her name was called by the palace's messenger.

"Lady Mai!" the man called, rushing towards the female as she turned to face the man.

"What is it?" Mai said with a bit of annoyance. The man's voice always annoyed her due to his high pitch. The man slowed to a trot, a scroll sliding out of his wide sleeves as he neared.

"A message from the high priest of the Fire Capital for Fire Lord Zuko," the man announced as he held the scroll out on his two outstretched hands. Mai's golden eyes narrowed as she grabbed the scroll from the man.

"Thank you," she mumbled, staring at the message as the man bowed and walked away. Mai clutched the letter, turning back towards the way she was heading before the man interrupted her. She stomped through the hallways, her jaw set.

It just seems like their problems keep on piling up on them. First it was some of the soldiers turning on them. Then Azula was stirring trouble in her cell, making Zuko fear her possible escape. And last, the fact that spirits are beginning to pop up in the Fire Nation seemed to cause panic and a rebellion to stir in the nation.

Mai shook her head and strolled faster through the corridors, nearly stamping the servants that were in her way. She did not slow as a pair of enormous doors towered over her. Two servants – doormen – noticed her steady approach, and hurried to open the doors for the Fire Lord's lady. The heavy doors opened wide enough for her to pass through without a pause, the doormen sighing as they closed the doors behind them.

Mai stood by the doors, watching as a massager talked to the young Fire Lord – who was sitting behind a low wall of flames. That's one of the things Mai just doesn't get… What's the deal with the row of flames? Oh, she's pretty sure that it has something to do with intimidating people, but other than that…it's pretty stupid.

"You're dismissed," Zuko's disgruntled voice wafted through the hot room. The man bowed and stumbled quickly out of the room, slipping through the doors almost as if he snake worm. Mai's feet immediately moved as Zuko's sigh ranged through the air, his posture slumped against his ornamented chair. Pausing in front of the row of flames, Mai waited until Zuko refocuses.

And yet another problem that has resurfaced; Zuko's old attitude has been making its ugly face shown again. The one that the banished Prince wore every day. The one that screamed in failure and harshness. Since Zuko's journey with the Avatar; his attitude, personality, changed dramatically. This new Zuko was caring, polite, kind, and patient. But yet, it has slowly deteriorated away due to these new pressures. It's getting to him…and to Mai.

"Yes?" the young Lord asked his voice weary.

"A message," Mai begun, her voice dull as usual, "from the high priest of the Capital."

Zuko stared at Mai, his face taunted with worry. It broke Mai's heart to see him slowly breaking down from all these pressures. Nether less, a gap appeared into the middle of the flames, leaving an opening for Mai to cross through to get the Fire Lord. She obliged, ascending the short staircase, the scroll hanging at her fingertips. Gingerly, she let the roll of paper slip through her grasps once she had reached Zuko.

The Fire Lord's fingers caught the scroll, letting the paper unroll itself. Exhausted eyes gazed dreary at the characters that flowed down the paper. His body posture stiffened. After a minute, the teen sighed. His hand rubbed his forehead as he slouched over himself. Mai's eyes sparked with concern over her boyfriend, placing a reassuring hand on his tense shoulders.

"What does he want?" she asked him, curiosity hidden from her voice. His shoulder drooped under her hand.

"He's having a problem…with a spirit…" Zuko mumbled. Mai cocked a slender eyebrow.

"And?"

"And the spirit….wants to see me…" Now both of Mai's eyebrows were hidden beneath her bangs.

"The spirit….wants to see you?" she questioned, unable to keep the shock away from her voice. "What spirit would want to personally see you?"

It seemed as if the air had thickened. Zuko's shoulder trembled a second before he answered her.

"Lu Ten…" he whispered softly, "….my uncle's dead son…"

Mai stood there, frozen.

* * *

Danny slurped the rest of his noodles, enjoying the way the noodles slither down his throat. Sighing, he settled the bowl onto the low table – which the servants had placed in his room so that he could eat in private. He sat on a cushion, the only thing between him and the floor. It kind of gave the halfa a sense of nostalgia, but he could not place about what seems so familiar…

With a shrug, Danny rose from his seat. A nearby servant noticed that he was done with his meal and cleared away the dishes. Danny's gut twisted slightly, and the halfa realized that he needed to relive himself...

But he didn't know where the bathroom was located…

"Um… Mister?" Danny called to the servant quietly, a blush heating his face. "Do you know where the closest bathroom is?"

* * *

Thoughts swirled around the Fire Lord's head, constantly clashing against one another, never resting as they spun round and round. His head throbbed painfully. His headache refused to go away. Too much was happening at once: the spirits bothering the living, some soldiers turning traitorous, Azula causing trouble – as if that was new, being the Fire Lord, and the fact that Lu Ten would like to speak to him…it was just too overwhelming for the teen, so used to traveling and making decisions on a whim. Then again, back then he was a brat. His narrow line of sight only trained on regaining his honor rather than thinking about the people around him.

The teen sighed, rubbing at his little bundle of hair at the crown of his head. Disgruntled shouts reached Zuko's ears as he neared one of the many bathrooms the palace had to offer. The owner of the shouts appeared in the teen's view. A new throb twitched his eye.

And yet another frustration that the young Lord has been dealing with for the last few days – the foreign boy.

The offending teen did not seem to realize that he was heading right towards the Fire Lord, still ranting to himself.

"And no running water!" the foreign teen suddenly shouted. Zuko frowned at that. _Of course there's no running water_, the Fire Lord thought. _What does he think we have, a river flowing through the palace? _"What kind of crazy place is this?! It almost seems like I've been thrown back in-" his sentence died as soon as his sky blue eyes rested on the Fire Lord's face, only mere inches away from his own. Danny blinked before backing up a bit. "Err…sorry. I didn't realize-"

"Uh…It's okay," Zuko mumbled, confused over about the teen's ranting. Danny smiled a tiny bit before it mellowed out. They stood there, each staring at each other in awkward silence.

"Err," Danny begun, his hand resting at the back of his neck, "so…."

"So?" Zuko echoed, a bit of his irritation seeping into his voice. He could've sworn that he saw Danny flinch, but the teen flashed a nervous smile.

"Uh… May I…? Err…."

Zuko let out an impatient sigh which Danny shot a nasty look at him.

"May I go outside of the palace?" the teen asked.

"As only as you don't leave the palace grounds," Zuko responded immediately. Then he smirked. "Why are you asking me permission?"

Danny blinked.

"Why, I would rather ask you then being thrown into the dungeon or something." Zuko let out a fast impatient sigh, and he swore that he saw Danny flinch as if he was stung.

"You okay?" the Fire Lord asked.

"Uh…yeah," Danny said. "Well, I better enjoy the outside before it gets too dark," he excused himself, walking passed the Fire Lord, who turned to watch the teen leave.

"And don't forget you're not allowed to leave the palace grounds!" Zuko shouted. He saw Danny wince, but raised his hand in acknowledgment. "And try not to get lost either. I prefer not to find your skeleton in a room or something." Again, Danny's hand rose into the air before his thumb slipped under his waist band. Zuko raised both of his eyebrows but said nothing as he continued on his way.

Oh and there's that one last bit that's been bothering the Fire Lord ever since he had read that message from the high priest. Sure, he was surprised and even felt scared when he found out that Lu Ten wanted to speak to him, but that's nothing compared to what Lu Ten wanted him to bring along with him.

He wants Danny to be there with them…

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little filler chapter! (That's why I was having problems writing this… -_-)**

**I swear the next chapter will be longer!**

**Anyways, bad news and good news. Bad news is that I'm gonna set this story on the back burner for now until I've finished The Accident: A Prequel To Mystery Meat. Good news is that once I've finished that story, then I would only have three stories to worry about. Yay! ^^**

**I'm gonna go hide now...**

* * *

**Responses from Chapter Three-**

* * *

**ChopSuzi: Because Danny's l33t like that. XD  
**

**Turkeyhead987: Me and my obsession with making Danny faint. Thanks! ^^  
**

**princessbinas: Lol. Next chapter- :3**

**ParisPhantom: No, I have never heard of an empath until now. Huh. And thank you for your reviews! ^^**

**Whatevs Bobevs: Well, it was a life-changing event for Danny. I think it deserves to be capitalized. ^^**

**Mango Supreme: Man, now I feel bad for treating Danny like a ragdoll. D: I'm not really planning for Danny to learn bending, maybe fake bending, but that's probably about it. Thank you so much for supporting my stories! XD  
**

**Clockwork's Apprentice: Well, it kind of is a cliffhanger. ^^**

**Fluehatraya: Not always Danny. Not always. :P**

**Living Encyclopedia: Well, there was that ONE episode when Aang was delusional and all. XDDD**

**Chrizzie1: Thankies. :3**

**yuki100o: No. No it isn't gonna end well for Danny. Thanks for the review! XD**

**bug349: Thank you. ^^**

**chicaalterego: Don't worry, you'll all see Aang sooner or later. I just wanna stretch out this time away from Aang a bit. Also, you're probably gonna end up hating me when I get the two to meet. *shot* ^^  
**

**Teevee: You're welcome. Though, I feel bad now that I haven't updated in months. D:**

**Guest: There shall be more! :D**

**Guest: Really? Sweet. Thanks for the review! ^^**

**Darkness Incarnated: Now I feel bad for not updating as quick. D: Sorry! DX  
**

**WordSmyth: Thank you. Everyone has their own little insanity moments. ^^**

**GuitarGirl13: *blushing* Thank you very much! Don't worry, I will! I'm just a bit slow... ^^;**

**mailaine: (for Chapter prolude) Whoops. Sorry. I blame Microsoft. (for Chapter 3) Maybe not very soon...but eventually!  
**

**Anonymous: Thanks! ^^**

**Alek34: I'll try to update sooner. Thanks!  
**

* * *

**For the Hiatus-**

* * *

**Living Encyclopedia: *blush* Thank you. X3 *hugs*  
**

**Mango Supreme: Thank you for understanding! *hugs*  
**

**little miss BANANNA HEAD: Thanks for the suggestions. ^^**

**Sobe James: Thank you. I hope you're enjoying it! ^^  
**

**ChopSuzi: Sorry. *pats*  
**

**Red Lightning Bolt: *blush* Thanks! And thanks for understanding too! ^^  
**

**DJ Hedgie-Angel Chiger: Hmm... Now, I kind of do like the sound of The Spirit Bender, but thanks for your suggestion nether less!**

**ookamilover23: I shall! *determined***

**bloodyraven16: Thank you! ^^  
**

**maxiefae (for all of them): No, thank you! Without your support, this story wouldn't have made it this long. ^^**

**Guest: *gets a rag and wipes mouth* XDDD**

**maxikeeper234: Sorry! DX (but that's what makes it good XD)**

** klarissa. pereda: Thanks for understanding! ^^ (sorry for the space, for some odd reason, it keeps on deleting without it -_- )**

**iamasonicfangal: RAINBOWS! I HAVEN'T SEEN A RAINBOW IN FOREVER! XDDDDDDD**

**Jedexa: Thanks! And I'll see what I could do as a summary. I admit, when I first started this, I wasn't planning on it going this far, thus back then, I didn't really had a summary...or a plot. XD But now I do!  
**

**Julia. E. Harrold: It Has Been Updated. ^^ (sorry for the spaces too, darn thing keeps on deleting your name without them -_-)  
**

**Grava: Thank you! ^^**


End file.
